Kaden Mallory
name: Kaden John Mallory age: 16 birthdate: January 2, 2005 species: witch affiliation: neutral sexual orientation: straight powers: invisibility, empathy, enhanced senses, & basic witch powers ( scrying, potion making, spell casting ) Section heading Kaden was born under scandalous and tragic circumstances. You see his parents were too young students at Magic Schoo, who met and fell in love; Amberly Jenson and Braylon Mallory. They'd known each other since they were 7 and 8 years old. During their Freshman year of school the pair began dating, and there was no resistance from either family. Everything seemed to be going along perfectly. Their puppy love was blossoming into a full blown relationship. During the first term of their Sophomore year at school Amberly discovered she was pregnant. Suddenly the "golden couple of Magic School" were being seen in a whole new light. Amberly didn't know what to do, so she dropped out of school; she couldn't take the ridicule of all the other students around her. Her closest friends were still there for her though, as was Braylon; but it was a nearly impossible time for the young couple, especially Amberly. Her mother was absolutely appalled at her daughter's condition; between the dropping out of school and the pregnancy, she did her best to deal with it all, but eventually it became too much and Amberly was forced to move out of her Mother's home. Knowing that she couldn't take care of herself, Amberly got into Braylon's home by using her power of Invisibility. It was a risky move, but she was desperate. When she arrived at the Mallory home, she refused to believe what she was seeing. The door was wide open and the windows were all broken, (and when dealing with a magical family, those things were never good signs). Amberly rushed inside, unseen by anyone, and witnessed the last murder to take place in that house, Braylon himself. A part of her died as she saw his lifeless body lay on the floor of his home. A home she'd come to know so well over the two years they were together. Her child...would never have a father. Amberly forced herself to keep her cries of misery silent, for the life of her child; because she knew that while the murders couldn't see her, they could hear her if she started crying and then she and her unborn baby would be killed as well. But no amount of tears and begging would allow Amberly to go home. She so she lived on the street before she died, only 6 weeks after giving birth to her son, Kaden John Mallory. Amberly had taken him to an orphanage as soon as she knew she was dying. But the truth is, with the love her life gone, not even her own son, whom she loved more than anything could give her the will to continue living. She'd been shunned by her family, witnessed the murder of Braylon with her very own eyes; his entire family was gone too.....Amberly had no where to go but the Heavens. Growing Up so Kaden was left alone in the world; his grandparents (his mother's parents) refused to take him. They didn't care where he lived, or if he lived. They didn't even know until he was 5 years old that he'd survived the attack on the Mallory home. They'd learned that Amberly had gone there, and of course the entire magical community knew of the horrible murders that took place there; so Amberly's parents assumed that she and her unborn child had been murdered as well. After learning the truth, despite how heartbreaking it was, they didn't want to take the illegitimate child. The social workers handling Kaden's case never told him this though, so as far as he knows he has no living relatives. He lived at the orphanage until the age of 6; and it was pretty much all the same. Lots of kids, sad stories, terrible food, and mindless work were things that were pretty normal to him. Kaden was too young to really understand it all, but he socialized decently enough with the children around him. But he also hadn't discovered his powers yet, so all he knew was what his life was at that moment. Kaden spent the next 5 years in and out of foster homes. His first experience with invisibility was at his first foster home, he was sent back to the orphange the very next day, and it was a couple months later before he left for another foster home. The next foster family was distant, and didn't seem to like Kaden at all; but this didn't really bother him. When he was 9 years old Kaden discovered he had another ability, the power of Empathy. He had a hard time keeping his emotions in check, and his foster family was unsettled at how he seemed to latch on to their own emotions. more than that, he was so mixed up inside that he started to lash out and began begging to be left alone. So, once again, Kaden was shipped off to the next family, whom he stayed with until he was finally taken in by the Magic School. This last family was not just one that said he was part of their family and gave him up whenever they thought it was best for them. The father was overly abusive, and the rest of the family obviously didn't care about him. They got some sort of government supplement for taking on a ward of the state. And they wanted him for the 'extra money'; and the only way to make a profit was to deny him many things. Kaden was treated as if he was the butler and the housemaid. But because of his own temper, he stand for this very long. And the first time he lashed out, he was beaten, rather brutally. The second time he lashed out, his arm was broken. After several more times just as similar, he kept to himself, and did the work he was supposed to do. A part of him had forgotten the magic that he possessed and his confidence and trust in people; along with his willpower had been beaten out of him. That was until he was desperately trying to hide to avoid being punished for stealing a bit of extra food from the kitchen. He'd been hiding rather pathetically, inside a closet; when the door was opened and his foster father looked straight at him. Magic School When Kaden was 11 years old he was taken away Whitelighter, and placed in Magic School. it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen…or heard of. Kaden had known he was able to do things that other people couldn't; but he'd never imagine that something as incredible as Magic School existed. The young boy had a lot of trouble socializing, but he loved living in the dorms. There were other young students who didn't have homes and were living at the school. Kaden had a lovely care taker who checked in on them from time to time. And best of all....there was such good food, oh boy was there food! Kaden is not the most popular, the most attractive, the most confident, or the coolest guy in school. He's probably the opposite of most of those things. But he was happy to be at the school, not that he really knows how to express that properly. Kaden still gets lonely pretty easily and he's been at Magic School for about five years; but he still remains disconnected from most of his peers. He's quite ironic for an empath who normally can't help but be connected to their emotions. Kaden prefers to be alone…accept where the select few are concerned. As graduation looms in just a few short years the Sophomore is scared. He doesn't know if he'll really be able to take care of himself once it's time to leave Magic School. He was such a mess before he arrived, and all he knows of the outside world is painful. Kaden's afraid his luck will slide right back into the pit as soon as he's forced to leave the school. He's is hanging on to every day that he has left at Magic School, despite the fact that he's got a couple of years left. Category:Students Category:Sophomore